Heather Tucker (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Unnamed father (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 116 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former terrorist | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Louise Simonson; Rob Liefeld | First = New Mutants #86 | Death = | HistoryText = Stryfe's leadership Tempo was one of the founding members of the terrorist organization known as the Mutant Liberation Front (MLF). One of their first missions under the leadership of Stryfe was to liberate the incarcerated New Mutants members Rusty and Skids. They broke them out of prison and the pair joined the MLF out of confusion (and, as later evidence showed, neural implants kept them there). In the battle with X-Factor, Tempo attempted to use her time-bending powers against the super-speedster known as Quicksilver, but she — along with her teammates — discovered that X-Factor was a much tougher foe than X-Force when they were defeated and Stryfe was almost captured. Following this unsuccessful battle, the MLF decided to blow up the Tucker Clinic, a place where pregnant mothers could have prenatal DNA testing to see whether or not they would have mutant babies. X-Factor showed up in time to stop the clinic from destructing, but they failed to prevent the death of Dr. Tucker. The MLF left, not knowing that it was Tempo who had given an anonymous tip to X-Factor about their plans. After a series of supposedly unconnected art thefts by various strike teams (all of which were related to Apocalypse), the MLF were hunted down and captured by the combined forces of the X-Men, X-Factor, and X-Force. Tempo was defeated by Psylocke and taken into custody. Reignfire's leadership Soon after, a tyrannical despot named Reignfire decided to restart the MLF. He broke Tempo, Forearm, Reaper, and Wildside out of prison and gave them their first mission: kill Henry Peter Gyrich. The MLF also picked up new members Locus and Moonstar. Their assassination attempt was foiled by X-Force. Locus and Sunspot became lost, but Feral defected to the MLF after having a heated discussion with Gyrich. Tempo intervened in an attack on Gyrich by Feral and was denounced and exiled from the MLF by Reignfire. Having no place to go, Tempo left with X-Force. On Her Own and Operation: Zero Tolerance After leaving the MLF, Cable offered Tempo membership to X-Force, which she declined. Instead, she wanted to go off to college and put aside the super-powered lifestyle. Whether she made it to school or not is unknown. She was briefly affiliated with the MLF during Operation: Zero Tolerance. Decimation When the events of M-Day occurred, where the Scarlet Witch removed the mutant genome from most of the world's mutant population, Tempo was one of the few to retain her powers. She became a member of the Acolytes as re-created by Exodus alongside Frenzy and Random, and was part of the attack against the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier in order to create an arch for the new mutants. Civil War After the Superhuman Registration Act was past, Tempo was an unregistered superhuman and considered as a enemy combatant, for her previous attack with Exodus on S.H.I.E.L.D. Messiah Complex She later joined Sinister's Marauders alongside the rest of Exodus' Acolytes, and confronted the X-Men for the control of the Messiah baby.Messiah Complex: , , , , After their defeat, she stayed with Exodus and the Acolytes. When Charles Xavier came to Exodus and persuaded him to disband the Acolytes, she presumably followed her fellow teammates to San Francisco. ; Last appearance. 's Tempo, affecting the -616's one]] Utopia, Age of X and Death She later rallied her kind on the mutant nation Utopia.Showed by her counterpart's appearance of in the Fortress X. During a massive time-warping by Legion, resulting in the Age of X's pocket-universe, transforming Utopia into the Fortress X and the X-Men and the mutants refugees into the Mutant Resistance led by Magneto, "she" was killed during a battle with the Human Coalition, and her memories drained by Legacy. When Legion return the world to his original aspect, Tempo was unseen on the mutant nation island, having seemingly been killed too when her Age of X's representation had died and her memories been absorbed by Legacy. Her death wasn't confirmed, neither than her eventual survive. Her memories and personality survived through Rogue, still carrying the memories of her Age of X's deceased companions.Mike Carey's interview on CBR: "I'm thinking (Tempo)'s dead. (...) It is possible, because this is a pocket reality and not a real universe, that maybe she's out there somewhere; maybe there's some remnant of the bubble where she still exists."Mike Carey's interview on CBR, confirming Tempo's death as canon on Earth-616. In the year 3086 of one of the seven prime timelines, Tempo appeared alongside a version of Stryfe and the original Mutant Liberation Front. Because of the time travel and multiple realities involved, it is unknown whether this Tempo was an alternate version of Tempo, Tempo of Earth-616 from an earlier point in her personal timeline, or Tempo-616 somehow resurrected and reunited with the MLF. | Powers = Tempo has displayed the following powers: *'Chronokinesis:' Tempo can manipulate time itself, though only in her immediate vicinity. Most often she slows or stops her opponents or speeds herself. She has been able to prevent a number of grenades from exploding by keeping them in suspended motion, and she was also able to successfully attack Rogue by amplifying her own personal speed to cause her to crash into a wall while flying. *'Flight:' Tempo can also levitate herself and fly at subsonic speeds through unknown means. A group of MLF members including Moonstar, Dragoness, Forearm, Locus, Tempo and Wildside were stated to include Alpha Class Mutants. It is unknown if all or only part of them were included in the statement, or if it was even a true statement and not a pretext for Operation: Zero Tolerance to step in. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Tempo's death in mainstream continuity was explained in an interview with Mike Carey that can be found here. It was stated that she could still be alive "because this is a pocket reality and not a real universe, that maybe she's out there somewhere; maybe there's some remnant of the bubble where she still exists". | Trivia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Tempo }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Chronokinesis Category:Flight Category:Utopians Category:Age of X casualties Category:Significant Threats